Woodcutting Training for P2P
Level 1 through 15 Players can cut normal trees. There are many in the forest between Lumbridge and Draynor Village, as well as south of Falador. Players are advised to find a Woodcutting location within short distance of a bank, where their logs can be stored safely until they're used or sold. Uses for logs can include Fletching, Firemaking, and selling. A particularly good place for Woodcutting is south of the Grand Exchange in Varrock, as the area is abundant with trees, and players can quickly bank or sell their logs at the exchange. edit Level 15 through 30 edit Good Experience - Regular trees (1-30) Players can still get decent experience out of ordinary trees, but it is strongly recommended that they move on to Oak trees, mainly because they give multiple logs per tree and gives more experience per log cut. edit Fast Experience - Oaks (15-30) Players can cut Oak trees. A good spot is east of Draynor Village's bank. Low-level players should be careful here, as level 26 Jail guards patrol the area. The area west of Varrock's west bank is a good choice for lower levelled players. It is right next to a bank, so players can chop, deposit, then sell their logs. Another possibility is south of the bank in Seers' Village. Cutting oak trees is better experience than cutting willow trees, as it gives more experience per hour than willows. edit Level 30 through 99 edit Fast experience - Willows (30-99) Willow trees are a good source of experience at lower woodcutting levels. Good places for chopping them include Barbarian Outpost, north of the bank in Seers' Village, west of Catherby near the yew trees, Rimmington (after gaining access to the deposit box there during Rocking Out), and Draynor Village. Willow trees, while decent at low and medium levels, quickly become outclassed once faster methods are available at higher levels. edit Fast experience - Teak (35-99) Teaks are the fastest, but most demanding experience for any member once he or she has at least level 35 Woodcutting. They have been proven to be up to 90k to 100k woodcutting experience per hour at 99 woodcutting, and they are faster than Willows and Ivy at any Woodcutting level. Unfortunately, these trees are found in only a few places in RuneScape. One area that is highly recommended is the Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai, which costs 100 trading sticks to enter. To bank, players must leave the grove and send the logs by Rionasta. It costs 10 trading sticks for each item you send, 270 total if you have only trading sticks in your inventory. If the player does not wish to spend the trading sticks, he must drop the logs or bring a tinderbox to burn them. Players who wish to bank the logs or do not want to pay should go to the tree south-west of Castle Wars. To minimise banking time, players can bring a Ring of Duelling to teleport back to the Castle Wars bank. However, banking the logs will give noticeably less experience per hour, so it is better to simply drop the logs if one is looking for fast experience. Using Mouse keys to drop the logs works very well here, giving the fastest experience per hour. Three more Teak trees can be found on Ape Atoll, but to cut these, a greegree is vital. Otherwise, players will be attacked by poisonous creatures. The Teaks on Ape Atoll are extremely far from a bank, so it is advised to only cut these for experience. A notable fact about cutting Teaks in Ape Atoll is that as a monkey, a player cannot receive any random events other than the Bird nest random event. The absolute best way to cut them is to wait until 5 or so logs have been cut, then drop a log as soon as a new one appears in the inventory, then quickly re-click the tree. This means there will be no delay in cutting, and the next log will appear at the same time as it would if you had not dropped anything. This allows for the best woodcutting experience possible, faster than dropping a whole inventory. However, the disadvantages are that it requires full attention and that banking must be done every once in a while as your inventory will become full of nests. edit Fast Experience - Arctic pine (54 - 99) At level 54, players will be able to cut arctic pines. To cut arctic pines, player must have completed The Fremennik Isles to the point in which they have access to Neitiznot. Once on Neitiznot, go northwest of the bank to the Agility obstacle. You will see a pile of logs, a Woocutting Stump and a few Arctic pines. First, cut the trees, which provide 140.2 experience per log, then go to the woodcutting stump and create split logs, giving another 42.5 experience, and then dump them all in the pile of logs. Players may repeat this process for as much experience as they like. If you prefer to make money at the expense of some experience, you may bank the logs. Do not split the logs. The logs will sell for 282 coins in the Grand Exchange, making 7896 coins per load. edit Fast Money Making - Mahogany logs (60 - 99) A lesser known money maker is cutting mahogany logs. Mahogany logs have a rather high price on the GE due to the demand for them in construction. Getting there is the same as Teak logs but don't give as much exp as teaks. Players can make an even bigger profit if they use the sawmill to make Mahogany planks. edit Fast Experience - Chopping Ivy (68-99) Since the recent woodcutting update, chopping ivy is now one of the quickest and easiest ways to earn Woodcutting experience. Just like trees, ivy contains a certain amount of it that can be cut before it is depleted, so the more people around the faster it is depleted. Finding an unpopulated spot is recommended for fastest training. Cutting ivy does not fill your inventory with any items or logs except for a slight chance of a bird's nest. Cutting ivy can yield up to 75,000 to 80,000 experience per hour at 99 woodcutting. One ivy gives you 332.5 woodcutting exp. However, ivy is not a good money-maker, so it is this deterrent that sets it apart from most other Woodcutting trees/plants. But, there is a slight chance of bird's nest while cutting ivy. A recommended place to use this method is behind Varrock Palace because if all the ivy respawns are chopped down the yew trees could be used for extra experience and cash, or the other space in Varrock, near the sewer entrance, because there the tree seeds from the nests can be immediately farmed. Also the Castle Wars ivy is recommended because there are 7 ivy plants, but you have no extra activities available there. Players chopping Ivy at Varrock CastleAs you will receive no items besides the bird's nests, it's advised to bring a strung rabbit foot while cutting. edit Fast experience and cash - Eucalyptus (58 - 99) Eucalyptus trees are probably the most underrated tree in RuneScape, requiring level 58 Woodcutting. Not only can players earn 120,000 coins per hour, but they can also get over 55,000 experience an hour. The best place to cut these is near Mobilising Armies, which also contains the bank. Without any bonuses, it takes ~77,637 eucalyptus logs to get to 99 Woodcutting from 58. This makes somewhere around the area of 31 million coins in that time. However, you may occasionally be attacked whilst cutting these. edit Fast Experience - Sawmill training (80-99) Sawmill training is a very efficient means of gaining fast woodcutting experience for the more advanced woodcutter (Level 80 needed). See the guide for more information. edit Money Making & Medium Experience - Yews (80-99) At level 80, players can cut yew trees at a decent rate. Keep in mind that the reason that players should not start cutting yews at level 60 is because of the extremely slow rate that the logs are obtained. Yews can be fast experience at level 80 or higher. Using a Dragon hatchet increases the speed, resulting in more experience gained. This way is very efficient for getting experience and money fast. At level 90, Yews are cut very quickly, and as such, the woodcutter will greatly profit - both monetarily and in experience. There are good spots behind Varrock Palace, a little bit west of Catherby, and by the entrance of Edgeville Dungeon; however, these places can be quite crowded. There are four yews west of Rimmington, but they are a long distance from a bank. A good way to bank these is either through the Cabbageport teleport or by using a Ring of duelling and a house teleport to bank in Castle Wars and grab the runes needed to teleport to the Rimmington house portal, a mere 5 steps away.There are also 4 yew trees south of the Falador east bank which can be a good spot considering it's not crowded often, and 4 west of Draynor Village. There is also a good spot in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, which has 3 trees close to a bank, and if you go to the very South-West ''corner there are 4 trees reasonably close to each other. If you have the farming level to plant a yew tree, there is a tree patch there that can be used. edit Slow-Moderate experience - Maple (90-99) At level 45, players can cut maple trees. If players wish to take a break from cutting willows or teaks, they can cut maples along the way. Good places to cut are north of Seers' Village, near the Seers' Village bank. There are good places to burn logs nearby, if you wish to burn the logs as you cut. Players should not use this method for too long, as it does not give good experience nor does it provide a decent profit. However, if one wants to maximise experience, it is recommended that you begin chopping maple trees at woodcutting level 90. It is highly recommended to complete all the Easy and Medium tasks in the Seers' Village Diary to receive the Seers' headband 2. This will increase the experience from 100 to 110 per maple log cut when worn. edit Money making - Magic Tree (95-99) Once players hit level 95, they can cut down magic trees at a fair rate. Some good places to cut are near the Agility Course in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and east of the Ranging Guild, also the Mage Training Arena isn't so bad to train at either. Due to the rareness of these trees, there will almost always be at least one other person cutting the same tree. Other areas are either too hard to get to or too far from a bank. Players that can grow their own magic tree and have level 80 summoning can use the special on the hydra to make their tree regrow immediately; the tree spots in the Tree Gnome Stronghold or Falador are recommended due to their proximity to a bank. Another method for cutting magic trees can be utilised after completing Mourning's Ends Part 1. Kill elves until you have enough elf teleport crystals to suit your needs, and get them charged. Use them to cut the magics near the Eluned respawn point. When you have 27 magics, you can use the elf crystal to teleport to Lletya and bank. Be careful, though, as there are high-level Dire wolves outside of the city. After completing the Spirit of Summer quest, you can cut cursed magic logs (82 woodcutting), which turn into magic logs when you exit from the spirit realm. These cursed magic logs give a bit more experience per log; also when you cut the magic tree the cursed magic tree regenerates and vice-versa. However, the distance to the bank is a problem but, when using a game necklace, you can teleport to bounty hunter, store your logs, and return on foot. It is strongly recommended that players ''do not cut these trees for experience, since they are slow to cut, popular, and are slow to respawn. edit Hatchets for the job Trading up to the best hatchet you can use is one part of fast woodcutting. If you have the necessary attack level you can wield the hatchet, freeing a valuable inventory slot. Selling your logs should easily pay for all but the dragon hatchet, which may take up to level 75 to reach just by selling your logs edit Experience per Hour edit Ivy Areas edit Prices edit Logs : edit Hatchets : http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pay-to-play_Woodcutting_training&action=edit&section=22 edit Tips *Although they do not last long, Sacred Clay Hatchets provide a great way to quickly gain experience, although many games of Stealing Creation are required to reach level 99. *Those with level 33 Summoning can summon a beaver, which provides an invisible 2 extra Woodcutting levels. *Wear a Strung rabbit foot to increase the chance of finding Bird's nests. *Lumberjack clothing obtained from Temple Trekking give +2.5% Woodcutting experience. (Also applies to Choking Ivy) *Always wield the hatchet, if possible. *Wear Brawling gloves (woodcutting) for more experience. *Always get trees near banks, such as yews behind Varrock castle